Special Celebrations
by IsabellaKate
Summary: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday.
1. An Ideal Vision

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Twilight saga. All characters and mentioned names were created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note**__: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday._

CHAPTER ONE: AN IDEAL VISION

It was a cold morning in August, The Cullens, along with Sam and Jacob's pack went to La Push beach for a Sunday barbecue. Emmett, Edward and Jasper hunted wild boars and gave the meat to Sam and Jacob, and of course they took its blood for them.

"Wow, this is great food!" Seth exclaimed with excitement.

"Only the best!" Emmett said confidently while he grins and he shakes his head.

"We'll get the firewood ready." Jasper said.

"Good, good. Make sure you'll get plenty of them, we'll even grill chickens and fish." Jacob added, seems excited about the food.

"Good call, Jake. Just make sure you'll set aside its blood for us." Edward favored Jacob as he gets himself ready to get some firewood in the nearby forest, but Edward suddenly thought of something and he told Jasper and Emmett to go ahead and he'll follow afterwards. Jasper and Emmett dashed their way to the forest.

Sam and Seth went to the small tent to get the knives ready. Jacob and Edward were left in the firewood area.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jacob asked Edward quite worriedly.

"No, I just thought a month from now; it'll be Renesmee and Bella's birthday. Renesmee will finally maintain her physical appearance and will stop her aging process, she'll be turning seven years but she'll look like seventeen or eighteen just like her mother's perpetual age." said Edward.

Jacob grinned and seriously smiled, gazing at the sea waves. "Yes, finally! She's not our baby anymore. She's finally a woman, and Bella, I'm sure she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday again." Both Edward and Jacob laughed out loud.

"Indeed. She hates reminding her of how old she's been lately, she hates aging." Edward said while laughing.

Meanwhile, the women were in Emily's place; Emliy, Esme, Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella, Leah, Sue and Alice. They help Emily and Esme fix some small decorations, utensils, other food for the Quileutes, the ingredients to be brought by the beach, selecting some clothes and swim suites to wear, and etcetera.

On the other hand, Rosalie and Bella were folding napkins for the picnic.

"This is so perfect. I never expected this to happen, everything goes well. Part of my human life's still here with me, I thought it would be gone forever." said Bella happily.

"Yes, I know. You are very blessed with these families of yours, you were changed and they still stood by your side, they still accepted you, Bella." Rosalie said emotionally happy.

Bella smiled and stopped folding napkins, she sighed. "And you're one of them, Rose. I never thanked you for accepting me in the family, for taking very good care of me and Renesmee while I'm still pregnant. And also, I wanted to apologize for making you mad or pissed, I…I'm not sure.."

Bella didn't get the chance to finish her statement and Rosalie gently puts her hand into Bella's lips. "It's all in the past now, Bella. You don't need to apologize for that, I should be the one who apologizes to you. I also wanted to thank you for making my brother happy, for making us happy as well, and for bringing Renesmee into our lives. You know, I can be her mother too; and I love her so much."

"Yeah, I know that, Rose. Nessie loves you so much too; remember you were the first one who took very good care of her while I was on my deathbed."

Rosalie was touched and scoffed. "Oh Bella, are we going to continue this drama and leaves the napkins unfold?" Both of them laughed and even teased each other. Renesmee passed by and greeted them. "Hello mom! Hello Aunt Rosalie!" She looked very happy and she's even blushing, she continued walking to the guest room.

"Hmm, I think Renesmee's starting to bloom, Bella." Rosalie said in a teasing manner.

Bella sighs. "Yeah, she's very beautiful isn't she? I think that's part of her growing process, she looks more like Edward."

"Indeed. But I think that's part of her being in-love" Rosalie chuckles.

Bella paused for a while, she wanted to think about her future with Jacob, but Bella knew how loyal and protective Jacob was to her, in fact she was a bit worried. Maybe Renesmee isn't ready for that phase in life? Maybe it's too early? Or maybe Bella's just overreacting?

"Uh…Bella? Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked her a bit worried.

Bella stopped thinking and suddenly looked at Rosalie. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Rose, maybe I'm just over-thinking things lately."

Rosalie just smiled and just continued folding napkins. She didn't want to open up the conversation relating Renesmee and Jacob; she knows it'll make Bella kind of worried again.

Renesmee was on Emily's guest room. She looked like a 13-year old girl but she was really 6 years old, her beauty was half of Bella's and Edward's, her brown, wavy locks grows even faster and was almost hip length. She was fair-skinned; almost pale, but her lips and cheeks were pinkish rose which blooms and blushes whenever she smiles and laughs. Her chocolate brown eyes was like Bella's eyes when she was still a human, and it can be compared to Charlie's, but Renesmee's eyes were lighter.

She opened her bag and checked on her clothes. Nessie sighs, thinking that after a month she'll age again; and her beautiful young teenage clothes will be useless. "It's such a waste to throw all of these beautiful dresses. Maybe I'll just keep this in my baby closet?"

Renesmee doesn't like shopping that much, just like Bella before. Her Aunt Alice and Rosalie were the one who gives her expensive clothes, dresses and shoes; but Renesmee likes simple clothing, she's not the "elegant" type and Jacob prefers her to wear blouses, jeans and sneakers, for that, whenever they hunt, Nessie won't be having a hard time running and her expensive dresses may be ripped off if ever.

Nessie checked her phone; she received three messages, one from Edward and two from Jacob.

"_**Hello sweetie, how are you and your aunts and mom? I hope you're having a great time, If you're bored, call or text me. I love you so much, my princess." **_– Edward's first text message to Renesmee.

"_**And oh, of course, how will I forget, tell your mother that I love her so much." **_– Edward's second text message.

Nessie giggles and replied to her dad.  
_**"Hello Daddy, we're all doing great around Emily's place. Right now I'm at the guest room and resting for a bit. Aren't you coming over here? I love you too Dad, so much. And yup, I'll tell mom too. :)"**_

It's time to read Jacob's message. Nessie excitedly opened Jacob's message.  
_**"Hi Nessie, what's up? I missed you already. Can you girls hurry up? The pack's starving! LOL just kidding. Can't wait to see you. I love you."**_

Nessie's cheeks turned pinkish red and she giggled even more. She's thinking what she will say to Jacob, she hopped and hopped to the bed and screams. Alice walked past the guest room door and heard her.

"Oh dear Nessie, that's the love scream." Alice giggles as well and she suddenly saw a vision of Renesmee walking down a great aisle with red carpet. She was wearing a beautiful gold and silver gown, and she was wearing a small crown, Bella walked after her and she was wearing a black and red gown with large diamonds etched on the her top dress. Then her vision suddenly disappeared. Alice thought for a second and she nods.

"Oh, of course, a grand banquet!" She went back to the kitchen and helped Esme, Leah and Emily.

Esme was cooking Cheesy Lasagna; Emily baked corn and chocolate muffins while Leah made cocktails and other pica-pica food. Alice hums and then sings, and then Esme suddenly observes her. "You seem happy, tell us all about it."

"Well, whenever I see beautiful visions it won't make me stop singing like this."

"Good to hear that, Alice. Maybe we can celebrate on that vision of yours?" Leah said while mixing cocktails.

"DEFINITELY!" Alice exclaimed! Esme, Leah and Emily suddenly stopped their work and looked at Alice weirdly. "Oops, sorry ladies! Let's go back to work, shall we?"

"We shall, and you scared me!" everyone in the kitchen laughed.


	2. A Welcoming Surprise

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Twilight saga. All characters and mentioned names were created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note**__: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday._

CHAPTER TWO: A WELCOMING SURPRISE

Renesmee fell asleep at the guest room, Bella checked on her and she saw her daughter sleeping safe and sound, like she was Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. Bella went to the bed with her and hugged her. "I love you so much, my princess." Renesmee began to wake up and she saw her mother right beside her.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay, mom." Renesmee hugged Bella back. "I love you too, mom. Dad said just now that she loves you too." She smiled and hugged Bella tighter.

Bella smiles and kissed Renesmee in her forehead. "Get some sleep honey; you have to rest for the activities later, okay? I'll be here; mom's going to be here beside you." Renesmee went back to sleep and Bella hums her the piece Edward composed for her.

Going back to the kitchen, Emily went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of pork blood for Alice, Esme, Bella and Rosalie.

"Here you go ladies; I've saved enough blood for you. I'm going to make Pork Blood Stew for today's dinner."

Leah puts four glasses on the table and poured each. "Take a break, thanks for your help."

Esme smiled and took the glasses of blood. "Thank you Leah and Emily; and yes, not a problem at all. We'll help you anytime."

"Oh, where's Bella and Renesmee?" asked Emily.

"Renesmee went back to the guest room, she was tired, Bella's with her right now." Rosalie said while drinking.

Alice just smiled and she kept her thoughts for herself and probably she'll save it for Edward later on.

It's now eleven thirty in the morning, the gentlemen prepared the tables and chairs at the beach; the women except for Bella and Renesmee prepared the linens, napkins, plates, cutleries, food and drinks and they're ready to go to the beach to meet the boys. Alice and Rosalie went to the guest room and saw Bella and Renesmee on the bed.

"Aww, look at her grow." said Alice observing Renesmee.

"Isn't our niece very beautiful? If I was a human I'd probably cry by now, it's very emotional." Rosalie was emotionally happy.

Bella laughed at Alice and Rosalie quietly. "Shhhh, quiet ladies."

"Oh Bella, Edward called, the venue's ready; and in thirty minutes, we're leaving, 'kay?" Alice said very, very excited.

Bella checked on her watch. "Oh yes, it's almost lunch time. I better wake Nessie up." She stood up and combed her hair, Alice gets her bag and the car key. "Ladies, we'll just wait for you outside." Alice went outside the guest room.

Rosalie gave Bella the glass of Pork Blood which Emily gave them minutes ago. "Here Bella, Emily gave us blood for replenishment."

"Wow, that's kind of her. Anyway, thank you Rose." Bella drank the blood and wiped the necessary stains of her lips and chin. She sprayed on some perfume and woke Renesmee up.

Alice used Emmett's jeep as a pick-up car for the stuffs they brought to the beach. "Okay, LET'S GO!" Alice shouted. "WOOHOO!"

Rosalie's phone rings, it was Carlisle calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rose, everything's set. Are you coming?"_

"Hey Carlisle, yes, were on our way there."

"_Good. Oh, here's Jasper." _Carlisle passed the phone to Jasper who wants to talk to Rosalie.

"_Hello, Rose?"_

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Great, great. Hey umm, can you do me a favor, sister?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"_We wanted to surprise the Quileutes a Barbecue lunch party for them; they thought it was just a simple lunch with us together. Can you and Alice organize this party?"_

Rosalie chuckled. "Of course, brother; we will, but Alice drives and…"

Alice suddenly interrupted. "Rose, I got it. I heard you and Jazz talk about 'it', when we get there, I'll tell you what to do, okay?" She winked at Rosalie and continued driving.

"Uh, Hello Jazz, okay, I'll consider that noted. We gotta go, see you later brother."

"_Okay, take care." _Jasper dropped the call.

"Rosalie, is there something wrong? Can we be of help?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, Emily, Jasper just reminded us something." Rosalie said.

"Oh shoot!" Leah exclaimed while reading Seth's text message.

"Why, Leah? What is it?" asked Bella worriedly.

"Seth asked for a bucket of beer and some chips for karaoke sessions. Can we pass by the grocery store for a minute? I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"No, no, it's okay Leah, we don't mind. We'll go to the nearest grocery store first before heading to La Push." Alice said, and looking at Rosalie at the mirror and smiled. It seems like it's the perfect timing for the Cullen ladies to discuss their plan. They finally arrived at the supermarket, Leah and Emily went down the jeep.

"Aren't you girls coming with us?" Emily asked.

"We'll follow you inside; we'll just going to fix some stuff." Alice answered.

"Okay then." Leah and Emily went inside the store.

"Esme, Carlisle thought of a party for the Quileutes. The boys needed our help."

"Really? That's great! They're not aware about it, are they?" asked Esme.

"No, they thought it was just a simple barbecue with them. How about games?" Rosalie suggested.

"Good idea, Rose! Sack-racing, food eating contest, and many more!" Alice wrote some suggestions down. "So, who's going to be the hosts?"

"Bella, would you like to volunteer?" asked Rosalie.

"Oh no, I'm not good at hosting parties; how about you and Alice?" Bella suggested.

"It's fine with me." Rosalie looked at Alice. "Would like to host?"

"It'll be an honor." Alice answered.

"C'mon girls, Emily and Leah are waiting inside." said Esme, and they went down the car and went inside the supermarket.

After shopping a few items, they're now on their way to La Push. Bella looked at the checklist if all the items are complete; she smiled and thought that this will be a one great party.

The women finally arrived at the beach. The Cullen boys and Jacob welcomed them.

"What took you women so long?" Emmett complained.

"Believe me Emmett, it's worth the wait, sit back and relax." Esme winked at him.

The couples kissed one another and went to the venue proper, except for Jacob and Renesmee.

"Hello Nessie, did you receive my text message?" Jacob blushed as he asked her.

"Uh…yeah, I did. I was asleep so I didn't have the time to respond, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay; at least you're here now." Both Jacob and Renesmee smiled at one another. "So, shall we?" Jacob held Renesmee's hand and went to the sea shore with the rest of their families.

Rosalie, Leah, Esme, Bella, Emily and Alice prepared the plates, cutleries and food for the Quileutes. They placed the linens, covers and other decorations in no time. The food was served and all of the Quileutes ate. Alice and Rosalie went to the center aisle between the long log tables.

"Attention everyone!" shouted Alice.

"We, the Cullens would like to thank you all for coming at this very special party."

The faces of Sam, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared and the others were astonished and curious.

"Party? What Party?" Sam asked curiously.

All of the Cullens smiled and Rosalie continued speaking.

"This is an appreciation for the trust and friendship you've shown us, and also for celebration of thanksgiving."

"There will be fun and games after lunch, karaoke, contests, and many more!"

The Quileutes were very happy and applauded with cheers. Sam stood and he went beside Rosalie and Alice.

"Uhh, I would like to thank you, for having this party for us. I never expected this kind of unity between us to be honest. Personally, I'm very happy and as well as our tribe. We've misjudged all vampires, and for that, I'm very sorry."

The Cullens smiled and Jacob stood up and also made his speech, the Quileute boys cheered for him aloud. "Go Jake! I love you man!" shouted Embry, everyone laughed.

"Well, The Cullens are the extension of my family, they took very good care of me and I so was I to them. 'Thank you' is not enough for the sacrifices and the kindness that you have given us and for me, and for the trust you've given me to love and cherish Renesmee. I will never ever break my vow to her and also to yours as well, thank you very much." Jake went back to his seat beside Renesmee; Bella went to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Jake, Thank you."

While Rosalie and Alice were explaining some game mechanics, a car was approaching and stopped beside Edward's car. It was Charlie, Billy and Sue.

Renesmee ran to his grandfather excitedly and hugged him. "Hey gramps!"

"Hey there sweetie! Are we late?" Charlie laughed.

"Of course not! Mom and the rest are waiting for you all."

Alice welcomed the new comers and offered them something to eat.

Charlie sits beside Bella. "Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad, it's good to see you here."

"Yeah, just took my day off. Dr. Cullen called me and said there will be a party."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll going to enjoy this."

The Cullens and the Quileutes started their activities for almost a whole day, fun and games all around, karaoke and many more. It was almost dinner time and Edward suggested having a bonfire. Everyone placed themselves surrounding the bonfire and rested with their loved ones, but Renesmee was very tired and wanted to sleep inside the tent, Bella went with her and she said her goodnight wishes to Jacob.


	3. Plans and Preparations

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own The Twilight saga. All characters and mentioned names were created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note**__: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday._

__CHAPTER THREE: PLANS AND PREPARATIONS

Charlie, Sue and Billy went back to the car and waved goodbye to everyone. After the humans left, Edward stood and announced something. "Everyone, again, I would like to thank you all for this special event that made my family very, very happy and of course to you our Quileute friends; but this is just the beginning of celebrations, I've consulted with my sister, Alice, to give my wife, Bella and my daughter, Renesmee a surprise grand banquet for them. Next month will be their birthdays. Renesmee's turning seven years old; that's the time her aging stops and her physical body is more like mines or like her mother's. I want to celebrate that very special occasion with you."

Everyone was very happy and excited at Edward's announcement. They should keep it a secret first.

"I love parties like that! Just like Bella and Edward's wedding a few years ago!" Seth exclaimed.

Jacob was quiet, he was thinking of a special gift for Bella and Renesmee. He doesn't want it to be an ordinary gift. He was thinking of 'extra special' ones. Edward noticed he was strangely quiet, his thoughts were pretty loud so Edward doesn't need to read Jacob's mind, and he went near Jacob.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey" Jacob paused for a minute and scoffed. "I know that you know; it's just so hard thinking of a present for the both of them!" Jacob sighed and Edward pats his back.

"You know, Bella would appreciate simple things, anything; and Renesmee, give her something which comes from your heart." Edward suggested as he watches the waves of the sea. Jacob looked at Edward and asked him. "Can you give me any suggestions? Coz seriously man, that's _kinda_ deep! I still have a month to go." Edward laughed.

Jacob looked at him weirdly. "What's so funny about that?"  
"Just give them something unique and special, Jacob."  
Jacob sighed. "Oh, man."

The Quileutes were asleep in their camping tents while the rest of the Cullens were hunting in the nearby forest. Bella and Edward were both at Renesmee's side and they watch their daughter sleep. Morning strikes and everyone packed up their things and prepared themselves to go home. The Cullens waved their goodbyes at the Quileutes and went back home.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee went to their small cottage in the forest while Alice and Rosalie were browsing at the internet at home to check for invitations and banquet themes.

"How about pink and purple combination? That suits Bella and Renesmee." Esme said.

"I think Royal Blue and Black are perfect." said Rosalie.

"Silver and Gold, it's quite better." said Alice while continuously browsing.

"Any color combination will do, you know; it doesn't really matter!" Emmett scoffed.

"Of course it is, love. You'll see." Rosalie replied.

"Whatever." Emmett went to the living room and watched television with Jasper and Carlisle.

"Oh women, they always put fashion in everything! It annoys me a bit." Emmett said which made Carlisle and Jasper laugh.

"We can hear you!" shouted Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

Everything was chosen and finally they decided Pink and purple for Renesmee and Black, Gold and Red for Bella. Alice selected the gowns and tuxedos to be used, Rosalie selected the invitations and wrote all the invited guests both vampires, Quileutes and 'selected' humans. Esme called the catering services and selected the "Royal Gala Banquet."

"I reserved the venue at the nearby six-star hotel in Forks; I told them our preferred theme is a Royal Gala Banquet." Esme confirmed them after the phone call and everyone was very happy. "I'll go downtown and order the invitations, I'll also check some new dresses." said Rosalie while writing down the final draft of the invited guests.

"Great, while we prepare for everything; make sure Bella and Renesmee don't come here. They'll find out about the upcoming party and everything will be ruined!" Alice said and she closed her laptop. "And yes, one more thing; let us also forbid Jacob and Renesmee to meet." Alice announced, and the rest of her family was surprised.

"Oh, why Alice?" asked Jasper.

"Jacob shouldn't see Renesmee while she's growing on process this time, it will be her last aging stage. It's going to be a surprise for him, from a sweet baby to a very beautiful lady, I'm sure Jacob will be kind of shocked." Everyone thought of Alice's idea, and they agreed to it.

"Edward should be the one who'll tell him, but what if Bella and Renesmee finds out?" asked Carlisle.

"I've got that arranged, were sending them back to Isle Esme. It's Renesmee's first time going there, I'm sure she'll love that place."

"Indeed, a perfect place for them." said Emmett.

Alice picked up the phone and called Bella and Edward's cottage, Renesmee answered the phone.

"_Hello, good afternoon."_

"Hello dear, may speak to your Dad please? It's Aunt Alice."

"_Oh, Hello Aunt Alice! Okay, just a minute."_

Alice heard Renesmee called her dad, Edward picked up the phone.

"…_Alice."_

"Edward, everything's set. I shall discuss the plans with you."

"_Good."_

"And by the way, pack your things up a bit. We're sending you away temporarily for just two weeks. You're going back to Isle Esme, so that Nessie will see it too."

"_That's totally awesome, who thought up that idea?"_

"I did, and also Carlisle. By the way, where's Bella?"

"_She's at Renesmee's room, watching DVD. Okay will do, I'm coming over in 10 minutes, and before that, I'll talk to Bella first."_

"Okay, see you later." Edward dropped the phone call and went to Renesmee's room and called for Bella. "I'll be back sweetie." Bella said to Renesmee.

"Yes?"

"Alice said we should pack up, were going to have a vacation in Isle Esme."

Bella was surprised. "Wow, really? When?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm coming over the house and ask Alice for the details and I'm going to give her our passports."

"Okay, wait for me and I'll just change clothes."

"Uh, no Bella, just stay here with Renesmee. I'll surprise her once our flight's confirmed, okay?" Edward winked.

Bella nodded and agreed. "Okay." She kissed Edward and went back to Renesmee's room. Edward dashed himself back to the Cullen house, and went straight to the living room where the rest of them were waiting for him.

"Oh good, you're already here." Alice sat at the living room sofa; she opened her laptop and gave it to Edward. "I'd like to show you these, the gowns and tux, the themes for Bella and Nessie, the catering, decorations, invitations and many more."

"You can suggest for more, Edward." said Rosalie.

Edward was observing the choices they've made and finally approved their choices.

"Everything's perfect. Thank you." Edward said happily.

"Yes and don't forget, the passports. You'll be leaving on Friday night, and be back here before Bella and Renesmee's birthday week." Alice reminded him.

Edward gave Alice their passports. "Of course I will."

Rosalie showed Edward the draft for the invitation, he paused for a while and thought of something. "Edward? Is something wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"No, no. I was just thinking if we're going to invite the Volturi? You know, there will be other human friends around on the party." Edward said worriedly.

"Just send them the invitation, Edward. They'll be offended if they knew about the party and never invited them, they'll see it as rudeness." Carlisle suggested. "And besides, they often go to social parties like these and they're a bit aware that they will be humans around."

"Yes of course, I know that. But what if they'll come? I don't want any trouble." Edward was very worried, thinking the Volturi will cause danger in Forks.

"I don't think so Edward, Aro knows the consequences if he causes any trouble and so as the other Volturi members; he learned his greatest lesson during the confrontation for Renesmee years ago." Jasper was very sure of his statement, even if he calms down Edward, his worries cannot be done by his powers. "So stop worrying." Edward nodded.

"One last thing, Edward." Alice said, and Edward looked back at her.  
"Jacob." Alice smiled and Edward thought of the idea and read Alice's mind.

"Leave it to me."

Edward used his Volvo and went to Jacob's house. He knocked and Billy opened the door.

"Edward."

"Good afternoon, Billy. Is Jake there? I need to speak with him, please."

Billy was worried. "Is there any problem?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong; it's about Renesmee."

Billy was relieved and invited Edward inside their house.

"Take a seat, Edward. Feel at home, I'll just call him."

"Thank you, Billy."

Edward sat on the couch and watched television for the meantime. He heard Billy and Jacob talking behind the kitchen.

"Really? Nessie?"

Jacob went to the living room and looked for Edward.

"Hey Edward."

Edward stood and nods. "Hey Jacob, we need to talk about Renesmee."

"Oh, I thought she's here with you, what about her?" Jacob asked, still quite excited.

"But first let's take a walk at the sea shore, the weather's too perfect."

"Okay then."

Edward and Jacob walked to La Push beach. "So, what about Nessie?"

Edward stopped and he faced Jacob.

"Jacob, we're leaving forks."

Jacob was surprised and kind of shocked. "What?! Why?!"


	4. So Far Away

_Disclaimer__: I do not own The Twilight saga. All characters and mentioned names were created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Author's Note**__: Hi guys! I really do apologize for taking the next chapter/s for so long, you know, additional errands and duties both at home and at work; but it's better late than never right? Here's the next chapter and thank you for those who liked and favorited my story about The Cullens. Comments are also welcome! ^_^_

_Note__: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday.  
_

CHAPTER FOUR: SO FAR AWAY

Edward gave Jacob a serious face that he wanted to tell Jacob that he's not kidding. Jacob was silent for a few seconds and he sat on the ground.

"...how about the party?" he suddenly remembered.

"We will be back, of course. It's Bella and Renesmee's birthday, remember?" Edward confirmed. Jacob had the sigh of relief and stood up, he smiled but with worries. "Oh, I thought you'll be leaving for good, you scared me man!"

"We just need to go to Brazil, Carlisle gave Esme a gift a long time ago a gift, a small island just across Rio de Janeiro, Isle Esme. We will take Renesmee there, for a short vacation, and our private moment with our daughter. I hope you don't mind." Edward explained.

Jacob nodded and fully understands but he never imagined his life without Renesmee around. Ever since Renesmee was born, Jacob was there, all the time. "I get it, I get it."

"I'm really sorry, Jacob. Thank you for understanding, we leave at Friday night."

"Can I just drop you guys at the airport, please?" Jacob pleaded with loneliness on his face.

"Of course." Edward answered.

Almost evening, Edward returned back to the Cullen house.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"It went well. But, you know, I left him in a lonely state." said Edward.

"It's not going to be easy, but believe me, it's for the best." Alice assured.

The Cullens agreed and Alice handed Edward the plane tickets for their Friday trip.

"Now, it's time to tell Renesmee." Jasper reminded. "Do you need me around, brother?"

Edward appreciated the care and concern Jasper offered for Renesmee. That maybe when Edward will tell her about it, she'll ask for Jacob to come around with them since her perspective is still like a child, maybe she'll cry if Edward and Bella hesitated. But Edward knows that Renesmee needs to control herself in those kinds of emotions especially when it's time to realize that she has to discipline herself because she's not getting any younger at all.

"Thank you, Jasper, I appreciate it. But she needs to control that on her own." Edward pats Jasper's shoulder and he nodded.

"If there's anything you need, just give us a call." Esme offered and smiled at Edward.

"Thank you, Esme. I will."

Edward went back to their small cottage in the forest. He went to Renesmee's door and knocked. Renesmee answered, "Come in." Edward opened the door and Renesmee excitedly ran to her father. "Hey daddy!"

Edward embraced her and carried her tight. "Hello there, love. What are you and your mom doing while I'm out, hmm?"

"We were just watching another movie, dad. Wanna join us?"

"Later, baby; after telling you the good and bad news." Edward left Renesmee curious about his statement. Bella had an idea about Edward's good and bad news; she thought this might not be easy for Renesmee to be away with Jacob even for a short while because she knew to herself that she felt the same way before when Jacob was ignoring her when he kept his secret as one of the Quileute wolves in Sam's pack. Bella took a deep breath and sat beside her daughter. Edward sat in the main seat of the living room facing Bella and Renesmee.

"What is it, daddy?" Renesmee asked with her clasped hands on her lap, and her curious eyes that made Edward like a teacher to her.

"Okay, I'm going to start with the good news first. We are going to Brazil, remember the small island that Carlisle gave Esme? It's also the place where your mom and I went for our honeymoon." Renesmee was surprised and seems excited; she giggled and held Bella's hand tight.

"That's wonderful, dad! Jacob will be very thrilled to hear this very exciting news." Renesmee exclaimed and puts her head on Bella's shoulder, still holding her hand. Bella and Edward looked at one another and even though Edward cannot read Bella's mind, he can still feel that Bella wanted to tell him that, they should both prepare an explanation on Edward's bad news. Edward took a deep breath.

"But haven't heard the bad news yet, love."

Renesmee loosened her hand on Bella's and sat straight, ready to listen on the other news her father has. "Okay dad, I'm listening." She still projected a positive face to both her parents.

"Jacob's not coming, baby. It's just you, me and your mom." Renesmee paused, seemed quite shocked and doesn't have a specific reaction on that bad news. Her posture went from straight to slouchy; she looked from his Edward's golden eyes to her mother's. Bella's eyes looked sympathetic to her daughter, she can't even say a word to both of her parents. She wanted to cry, she's holding it in. Finally, small words came from her sweet lips with her shaky adorable voice. "...but...why?" Renesmee couldn't hold her feelings in, she cried and embraced Bella, with her arms around Bella's hips and her face in Bella's abdomen. She kept crying and crying.

"Baby, listen to me, our vacation won't be long. We just need a separate time to be together alone. Next month, you'll be turning seven years old. Before you totally grow up, your dad and I just want to cherish the moment that you're still like our little baby girl. I hope you understand." Bella continuously rubbing and patting her daughter's back for her to calm and to stop crying.

"It's also time for you to be independent, for you to control your emotions; and for you to realize that you cannot have everything that you desire or want all the time. You have to learn that, I didn't seek help with your Uncle Jasper for you to calm down because I want you to learn that within yourself, you're not getting any younger Renesmee; a month from now, you'll look different; you'll be bigger, even more matured, and you'll even look just like your mother and I. We are not doing this to hurt you or to see you unhappy, love. We've given you everything you've asked and I thank God that you grew up healthy, happy and even stronger and you didn't hurt anybody's feelings. Please, stop crying. Believe me, it's for the best." Edward gave a sigh of relief, and even went to Renesmee and Bella's side. Renesmee stopped crying and calmed down, she lifted her head and looked at Edward. From Bella's hips she went to Edward's and apologized.

"I'm so sorry dad, I totally understand everything you've said and also mom. It's just that, I can't imagine living a day without Jake. I'm not really used to it, he's been with me all the time." Tears continuously shed on Renesmee's eyes, Edward's hand wipes it dry. Bella went on Renesmee's knees and held both of her hands.

"It's okay, baby. I personally know that feeling as well. This isn't going to be easy for you and Jake, and we totally understand that. But your dad and I just ask this favor from you, I hope without Jake's presence, we can make you happy too, just for a short time. Because when we get back, you can spend time with Jacob whenever you like. We just want to be with you alone, so we can cherish our time and make sweet memories of us together. Did you get mommy's point?" Renesmee nodded and plays with her hair sobbing quietly.

"That's my girl." Bella smiled and kissed both Renesmee's hands, she looked at Edward and smiled. Edward chuckled and kissed Renesmee's head, he thought of an idea that would cheer up her daughter. "Okay now baby, here's what we'll gonna do. We will allow you to stay at Jake's house tomorrow night, right after you, your mom, your aunts and your grandma Esme go shopping for your new adult clothes and other stuff, how's that sound?" Edward smiled at his daughter's pinkish almost happy face. Renesmee nods and smiled as well, she embraced Edward tight. "Thank you daddy, I love you and mom so much."

"We love you even more, remember. _Plus Que Ma Propre Vie_." Bella reminded and embraced both Renesmee and Edward. It means "More Than My Own Life" in French.

The next day, after the women went shopping, they went home to the Cullen house and prepared for Bella, Edward and Renesmee's luggage, bought and stored some food for Renesmee during their long flight. While organizing their stuff in the living room, Jacob and Edward arrived at the entrance door. Renesmee ran to Jake and her dad.

"How was your day, love?" Edward asked.

"Everything's set dad. I helped mom, Aunt Rose and Alice and Grandma Esme pack up for our things to bring tomorrow night."

"Such a sweet girl, Nessie." said Jacob cuddling her, Renesmee giggled.

"Good girl, now, as promised I'll let you stay at Jacob's house for tonight." Edward declared. Renesmee gave him a wide smile and giggled even more. "Thank you, daddy! I promise to be a good girl."

Edward kissed her daughter's forehead and embraced her. "I know that, love. Go ahead and greet your aunts, your uncles, your grandparents and your mom goodnight and bid them goodbye." Renesmee ran to each of them, and she kissed and hugged them. "Goodnight, my princess. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget to pray before you sleep, okay?" Bella reminded her daughter and kissed and hugged her tight. "I will mom, I love you too, see you tomorrow! Goodnight."

Jacob approached Bella and embraced her. "Thank you, Bella. I won't break my promise. I'll take care of her." Bella smiled and pats Jacob's shoulder. "I know that Jake, thank you very much. You guys take care." Jacob smiled. "Will do, bye." Jacob carried Renesmee's backpack and held her hand to his car, they waved goodbye to the Cullens and left the house.

"Everything's falling into place!" Alice exclaimed and sighs. "Our beautiful niece starts to bloom." Bella and Edward smiled on Alice, Edward checked his clock, it's eleven o'clock. "Bella and I need to go; we have some night 'errands' to attend to." Edward said jokingly, Bella gave him a weird look and hit him lightly in his abdomen.

"Wooh! Nice Bella, tell me all about that 'errands' you have tomorrow!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, Bella's most favorite errands at night!" Jasper added, everybody laughed.

"Ahh! What is it with you two? You silly!" Bella exclaimed and chuckled.

Bella and Edward left the Cullen house and went home to their little cottage. Bella went to Renesmee's room and suddenly missed her. She slides her hand to Renesmee's bed and smiled, Edward followed in. "I guess I should be used to treat her like a lady, coz one day, she'll be with Jacob, she'll marry him and she'll have her own family." said Bella.

Edward held her shoulder "From all the vampires in our history, we are the blessed ones to have our own daughter without losing both of you. It's okay, Bella. She'll always be our baby girl, remember forever?" Edward smiled and touched Bella's face. "Yeah, forever." They kissed one another and Edward carried Bella to their room and they continued doing their 'errands'.

The next day, it was time for Bella, Edward and Renesmee to go. Jacob drove them to the airport. During the middle of their trip, Renesmee asked Jacob to stop to a nearby convenience store, "Jake, can you please pull over to that convenience store? I want to buy some chips."

"Okay, Nessie." Jacob replied and pulled over. Bella and Edward went down the car, "I need to buy some extra batteries for the digicam." said Edward and went inside the convenience store first, Bella approached Renesmee and asked, "What food do you want? Do you want to come with us inside or stay here with Jacob?" Renesmee went down and transferred to the front seat next to Jacob. "I just want cheese curls and popcorn for tonight's flight, mom. Thank you." Bella sighed and kissed her daughter. "Okay, love. Just stay there with Jake."

Jacob smiled and asked Renesmee, "You take good care of yourself there, I'm not around, just your parents, you know." He held her hand and kissed it. Renesmee hugged Jacob and kissed him in his cheek. "Of course, I will. I'm not getting any younger here." They both laughed and giggled, and Renesmee picked a small box from her bag and gave it to Jacob. He looked weirdly at the box she handed to him and asked, "Nessie, it's not my birthday. Why are you giving me a present?" Renesmee giggled "Oh stop complaining and just open it, Jake." Jacob laughed and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Thank you, Nessie. You're the best." Jacob opened the small box carefully and saw a folded cross stitch pattern with a reddish brown wolf and a young girl with long brown locks, and below the pattern was a cross stitched message. "NESSIE & JAKE"

"Aww, Ness, this is beautiful. I love it, very much, did you make this?" Jacob smiled and continuously looked at the cross stitch pattern with appreciation. "Yes, I asked help from Grandma Esme. I'm glad you love it." Renesmee giggled with excitement. Jacob removed his purple scarf around his neck and gave it to Renesmee. "Here, I'll give you my scarf in return. Use this if you're feeling cold, and just think that I'm around hugging you so that you'll still remember me while you're away." Renesmee took the scarf and wore it in her neck. "This is perfect, so comfortable. Thank you Jake." Bella and Edward went outside the convenience store carrying loads of food and drinks and other personal stuff. Edward went to Jacob's door.

"You want me to drive?" Edward asked.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Sure, thanks man." He went to Renesmee's door and they transferred to the back seat. Bella transferred in the front seat beside Edward. While on their way, Renesmee and Jacob played some games, took pictures and recorded some videos in Renesmee's iPad. Finally, they arrived at the airport, Edward and Jacob carried their luggage and went to the airport gate.

"Have fun, guys. Call me anytime." Jacob said waving goodbye to them.

"Bye, Jake! I'll see you soon." Renesmee waved back and sent flying kisses to Jacob.

"Thank you Jake! Take care going home." Bella waved back and held Renesmee's hand.

"Farewell, Jake. See you soon." said Edward, and they entered the airport gate.

Jacob left the airport and drove all his way back to La Push. On the other hand, Bella, Edward and Renesmee boarded the plane. They were in the first class category, Renesmee fell asleep when Bella placed her in her seat and she noticed the purple scarf around her neck which she knows was Jacob's. Bella smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight. The flight attendant announced to prepare for their take off; and after a few minutes, they flew away from the United States. Bella and Edward pretended that they're sleeping and they even put sleeping masks on. Renesmee continuously slept around Jacob's purple scarf.

Meanwhile, Jacob arrived home at La Push. Billy and Sue were at the living room. "Hey son, did you eat dinner already?" Billy asked a bit worried about his son. "No, dad, but I'm good, just tired. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Sue." Jacob went directly to his room and locked his door. Sue and Billy looked at one another and both sighed.

"Well, we all know he's gonna act that way, Billy." said Sue, fixing the plates in the kitchen near the living room. "Jake's very emotional, especially for the people who's very important to him. I never expected those vampires will be part of his life, but I thank the Cullens for giving him a chance, and also for the respect he has for our tribe, and personally for my family." said Billy. Jacob was in his bed, lonely; looking at the cross stitch Renesmee gave him. He's having a hard time falling asleep, he wanted to call Bella or Edward or Renesmee but it's impossible to reach them at this very hour, he just embraced the cross stitch pattern and tried to sleep.

The next day, Jacob went to The Cullen's house. Carlisle answered the door. "Good morning Jacob."

"Good morning, Carlisle." Jacob greeted Carlisle in a polite manner. "Come inside, Jake. Did you have breakfast?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not yet; but breakfast would be nice. Thank you." Jake answered and went upstairs to the kitchen with Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were in the living room watching a football game. "Hey guys!" Jake greeted them.

"Hey Jake! Good morning." Alice greeted him. "Have a seat, dude." Emmett offered him a space in their sofa.

"You're just in time, Jacob. I'm preparing breakfast for our visitors; I've already done cooking the eggs, sausages and bacon, and squeezed some fresh oranges." Esme handed Jacob a plated breakfast filled with sausages, eggs and bacon with toasted bread and butter, and his freshly squeezed orange juice. "Here, help yourself." Esme smiled and continued preparing the food. "Thank you, Esme. If you don't mind me asking, who are your visitors coming today?" Jake asked while eating his special breakfast sitting beside Emmett.

"We have our appointment with the dressmaker, event organizers, the attending hotel manager and the musicians for Bella and Renesmee's surprise party for next month. Everything should be arranged before their return." said Esme, slicing some fresh vegetables.

"Oh, I see. Do you need my assistance?" Jacob asked politely.

"Actually, yes. Alice was supposed to call you, but we didn't expect you'll give us a visit."

"Sure, anything. Just tell me what to do." Jake replied.

Rosalie went to the kitchen and helped Esme. She carried a basket of fresh oranges and squeezed it. "First thing to do Jake is to sit back and relax, the dressmaker will get your measurements for your tuxedo. And of course, you'll help us contact Charlie, your dad and Sue for their measurements as well." said Rosalie.

"No problem, Rose. So, anything else?" asked Jacob, munching sausages.

"That'll be all, Jacob. You can share your suggestions later when our visitors arrive at ten o'clock."

"I'm not good in organizing that stuff, but I'll try." Jacob and the rest of them laughed. "But, how about Renee and Phil? Did you guys invite them as well?" Jacob asked in a serious manner. "Don't you worry about them, Renee took a flight from Jacksonville and she'll arrive at Forks tonight. So, we'll pick her up at the airport later. Phil won't make it, he has an upcoming tournament this September." Carlisle said. "That's wonderful, but does Renee know about her granddaughter?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yes, it wasn't very easy telling her. She fainted, and I had to do the work for her. She was in a shock, but she wanted to scream. She was afraid and at the same time concerned about Bella and Renesmee. Bella can't hide that secret from her mother anymore." Jasper said.

"How about the Volturi? Do they know about Renee knowing your secret?"

"Just like Charlie's situation, just the 'need to know' facts. We didn't tell her everything about us, being a vampire and stuff, so no harm done, no Volturi to interrupt." Jasper confirmed. Jacob nodded and continued eating.

Jacob called Charlie and asked him to come by around lunch time and to pick up his dad and Sue as well in La Push for getting their measurements for the dressmaker. Charlie agreed and will come over around lunch time.

"Now that everything's set for today, the men will cook food for our visitors for lunch. Emmett, make some spicy tuna linguine and Jas, grill some Rib-eye steaks." Alice ordered. "And of course, how will we forget; The Vitamin-R's for Billy and Charlie. Don't forget the Berry Cobbler." Esme suggested. Emmett scratched his head and finally agreed. "The best chefs in the world are men." Emmett said in a joking manner. "I'll bake the Berry Cobbler. Can you teach me how to do it, love?" Carlisle asked Esme in a romantic manner. "Of course, love." And they continued arranging the dining table and decorated it a bit of simplicity with a touch of elegance.

Ten o'clock in the morning, the guests arrived just in time for their breakfast appointment at the Cullen's house. While the women discuss the details about the upcoming party, the men were at the kitchen preparing for lunch. Emmett made the Spicy Tuna Linguine, Jasper grilled the Rib-eye steaks, Carlisle baked the Berry Cobbler and Jacob watched the Cullen men and assisted them if they need help. Everyone was busy at that time, and suddenly Jacob can't hold his question in mind, so he asked the men. "Have you heard anything from Bella or Edward? Or Nessie?" The men continued doing their tasks and Emmett answered. "Dude, we haven't heard anything from them yet. I don't think they'll gonna call us, they isolated themselves from everyone. You know, private moments." Jacob nodded. "Thanks man."

"Why don't you go to the guest room and have some rest? We can handle this, Jake." Carlisle suggested and directed Jacob to the guest room. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're always welcome, Jake. Get some rest, we'll call you if your father arrives with Charlie and Sue." Carlisle said. Jacob removed his shoes and laid to the guest bed, he misses Renesmee so much, that he can feel her absence especially in the Cullen house. He's looking at the vast forest through the open window of the guest room and remembered Renesmee and him hunting and playing outdoor games. A month is too long enough to miss someone far away from you, but Jacob realized that maybe they both need spaces and of course the privacy of Bella's family that everyone should respect especially him. Jacob took a deep sigh and fell asleep.


	5. Coming Of Age

_Disclaimer__: I do not own The Twilight saga. All characters and mentioned names were created and belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Note__: The Quileutes and the Cullens were united and had formed their friendship. They planned to surprise Bella and Renesmee for their upcoming birthday. Renesmee's turning seven years old, her adult stage; that's the time her body stops aging. Bella's turning 25 years, and still hates celebrating her birthday._

CHAPTER FIVE: COMING OF AGE

Meanwhile, Bella, Edward and Renesmee landed on the airport at Brazil. "Baby, baby, wake up; we're here." said Bella, waking up her daughter. Renesmee slowly opened up her eyes and saw the sunny morning of Brazil through the plane window. The flight attendants assisted all the passengers and bid them a happy landing and goodbye. The three of them walked through the passenger railway from the aircraft.

"Prepare your passports." Edward said.

"It's all here in my bag." Bella replied.

"I'm going to call Gustavo, he's probably here waiting for us to arrive."

"Who's Gustavo, daddy?" Renesmee interrupted.

"He's one of our kind housekeepers in the island, love. I'm sure you'll be friends with him and with Kaure, his wife." said Edward, smiling at his daughter. They went to the luggage carousel to retrieve their luggage. Bella went to the cart station and brought it to Edward. They went to the exit airport gate and finally saw Gustavo. Edward approached him and Gustavo gave him a welcoming hug, he also saw Kaure behind his husband and hugged him as well, they are using the Portuguese dialect so Bella and Renesmee's having a hard time understanding them. Edward looked behind his wife and daughter and called them to come near them.

"Bella, remember Gustavo and Kaure, our very kind housekeepers?" Edward said with a very pleasant tone.

"Yes, of course. It's nice to see you again, Gustavo and Kaure." Bella smiled and hugged them both. Kaure was very happy to see Bella back, and she was a bit surprised about Bella's ice-cold skin when she embraced her. Bella didn't react but instead smiled at Kaure.

"I'm so happy to see you again, child." said Kaure in a Spanish-like accent.

"Thank you." Bella smiled and held her hand. "Oh, I would like you to meet our daughter, Renesmee." Gustavo and Kaure were surprised to see a teenager Renesmee. "Hello, Gustavo and Kaure. My name is Renesmee, it's so nice to meet you." Gustavo nodded and smiled at Renesmee, Kaure was looking strangely at Renesmee and just smiled curiously. Edward asked Gustavo to get the car ready on their way to the mini port of Rio de Janeiro. All of them walked to the loading/unloading area and left the airport.

Renesmee was observing the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro. "This place is so beautiful, mom! I wish Jake was here to see this." Bella smiled and described each spot Renesmee was amazed at. Kaure was observing both Renesmee and Bella, Edward saw her looking at her wife and daughter, but he trusts Kaure won't cause any harm to them because she can feel that Bella was a good person and that she doesn't hurt anyone in her perspective. Renesmee kept giggling on the beautiful things she was amazed on Brazil. Lots of graffiti paintings, musical bands, dancing people, different food and many more. Finally, when they reached the mini port, Edward rented a small motorboat on their way to Isle Esme. Gustavo and Edward loaded their luggage into the side of the boat, while the women sat on the mini chairs of the motorboat. Edward told Gustavo that he will drive the motorboat on the way to the island.

"Hello, Renesmee." Kaure approached her.

"Hello, Kaure. Brazil is really beautiful." Renesmee said, smiling at Kaure.

"Yes, indeed child, just like you and your mother." Kaure looked at Bella and they both smiled to each other.

"When we get to the island will you tour me around, please?" Renesmee requested in a childish manner.

Kaure laughed and held Renesmee's hands. "Sure, my child."

Edward turned the motorboat's engine on. "Hold on tight, off to the island."

Renesmee felt the cool breeze of the sea in her face and held Jacob's scarf into her arms. Bella noticed that Renesmee really missed Jacob, even in her happy moments; she still remembers him wherever she goes. Bella approached her daughter, "One day, Jacob will be here with us, that's a promise." Renesmee cheered loudly and giggled. "Hurray! I'll be expecting that mom! Dad, mom promised me that Jake will be coming here with us one day." Edward smiled and agreed. "Yes, of course he will."

After an hour and a few minutes, they reached Isle Esme at lunch time, twelve o'clock noon. Gustavo and Edward unloaded the luggage and brought it to their rooms. Edward told Kaure that they will be using two rooms, one for them and one for Renesmee. Kaure nodded and went to the other room and prepared the beddings and the amenities. Renesmee was amazed on how beautiful their house was. "Grandpa Carlisle really loved Grandma Esme, everything in their island was so wonderful, so beautiful. I wish I could just live here, it's so perfect."

"Yes my love, you know what, after our wedding day, your father brought me here and we really had a wonderful time in this beautiful place." Bella said as she reminisce all the good memories they had with Edward. She toured her daughter into the different areas of the house and finally reached the beautifully decorated dining table with delicious food and wine for three. "Wow, I'm hungry mom." Renesmee went directly to the table along with Bella and Edward. While Renesmee's eating her lunch, Edward's discussing all the activities they will do during their stay at the island.

"You will have your fighting training here, we will teach you the basics of self-defense, proper postures, how to hunt, use and feel your senses properly and to control your thirst and by keeping away from human blood." Edward said. "Yes, daddy."

"A few weeks from now, your body will change into its permanent stage; you will not age anymore. You have to be prepared." Bella added to Edward's reminder. Renesmee nodded and finished her food. "I understand that, mom and dad. But of course, let's not forget that we should have fun, right?" Renesmee giggled and both Bella and Edward agreed.

"Of course we will, but first, do you want to see your room?" Edward asked, teasing Renesmee in a joking manner.

"Yes yes yes!" Edward carried Renesmee to her room and saw how pretty and cute her room was; pink wallpaper with patterns of flowers and butterflies, a medium-sized bed with pink and purple stripes, a window with the beautiful view of the sea and her bathroom with pink bathtub, huge mirror and vanity table. Renesmee was surprised and happy. "Do you like it?" Bella asked her. "No mom, I love it!" Renesmee giggled and went directly to her bed. "I love it here!" Bella and Edward was glad seeing their daughter happy.

"We'll just leave you at your new room, take a rest or a power nap, perhaps. In a short while, your mom and I will go to the mainland to hunt, okay? Enjoy, my love." said Edward leaving Renesmee at her new room with Bella. "Okay dad, see you both later!" Edward closed the door and Renesmee slept with Jacob's scarf around her body and used it as a blanket.

An afternoon later, Bella and Edward left the house and went to the mainland to hunt and feed. Renesmee woke up and went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat, Kaure was in the dining table arranging the table set-up; Renesmee approached her.

"Hello Kaure."

"Oh, hello child. Your parents went off to the mainland."

Renesmee nodded. "Do we have anything that I can eat here? Even bread?"

"Do you want me to cook for you?" Kaure smiled.

"Really? How kind of you, thank you Kaure."

"You're very welcome, Renesmee. So, what do you want me to cook for you?"

"Hmmm, a simple Chicken Noodle Soup will do, please."

"Okay, just wait for me and I will get the ingredients in the kitchen."

"Do you need help? I can cut the vegetables for you if you like."

Kaure was flattered on Renesmee's offer and accepted it. "Aww, you're such a sweet girl. Okay, just make sure you'll be careful in using the knife, clear?"

"Yes, Kaure. You can count on me."

While Kaure was boiling the chicken meat she observes Renesmee cutting the vegetables needed for her requested Chicken Noodle Soup, accidentally she cut her index finger. "Ouch!" Renesmee exclaimed. Kaure went to her and saw her wounded finger. "Oh, I told you to be careful, child. I'll just get paper towels and the first aid kit." Kaure went to the supply room to get paper towels and the first aid kit and went back to Renesmee. "Okay child, don't be frightened, it won't hu—.." Kaure was shocked seeing Renesmee's wounded finger healed instantly. She looked into Renesmee's eyes and asked. "W-What are you?"

Renesmee sighed and she placed her hand into Kaure's face and used her powers to show who she really is, she projected her memories from Bella giving birth to her, her transformation from human to vampire and all her memories as a hybrid. Kaure dropped the first aid kid and the paper towels and held Renesmee's hand. She saw kindness from Renesmee and Bella, and has mistaken Edward for being evil. She embraced Renesmee and told her, "While you're here, I promise I'll take good care of you."

Renesmee smiled and hugged Kaure back. "I trust you Kaure, I know you are the person with a pure and good heart; that's why I showed you who my parents are, and who I am." Kaure smiled and picked up the first aid kit and the paper towels. "I promise to keep your secret, you can trust me and Gustavo. You're not the only one that I've seen, there are many like you, but you are the rarest of all, you have a beautiful and loving soul, child; which makes you special." Renesmee nodded and held Kaure's hands. "Thank you, Kaure." Kaure kissed Renesmee's forehead and hugged her again. "Oh well, let's continue making your soup, shall we?" both of them laughed and Renesmee continued slicing the vegetables.

Bella and Edward came back with a paper bag full of food for their daughter. They saw Renesmee eating her Chicken Noodle Soup with Kaure. Edward read Kaure's mind and figured out that she knew everything. Kaure saw Bella and Edward approaching and she smiled to the both of them, and they smiled and greeted Kaure back.

"Wow, did Kaure made this soup for you?" Edward asked excitingly.

"Yes, daddy, I even helped Kaure slice vegetables." said Renesmee continuously eating her soup.

"Good girl, my love. Did you thank Kaure for making you this soup?" asked Bella while rubbing her daughter's hair. "Yes mommy, I did, and I will thank her again right now." Renesmee looked at Kaure. "Thank you Kaure for making me this very delicious soup." Kaure smiled and approached Renesmee and kissed her in her forehead once again. "Anything for you child, you're always welcome." Kaure smiled.

Edward read her mind again and saw that she told Renesmee in the wounded-finger-incident-that-healed-instantly that "_While you're here, I promise I'll take good care of you_." Edward was very heartfelt and thanked Kaure in the Portuguese dialect. Kaure just nodded and smiled both to Edward and Bella and left the dining room in an excusable manner.

At bedtime, Bella and Edward were at Renesmee's room and waited for her till she falls asleep. Edward opened up a small and quiet conversation with Bella about Kaure.

"I read Kaure's mind, she already confirmed about our kind."

"Wait what? But how?"

"Through Renesmee."

Bella was a bit surprised, "What happened?"

"While Renesmee was cutting vegetables, she accidentally cut her finger and Kaure was supposed to dress her wounded finger, but it healed instantly. Renesmee trusts her and showed Kaure her memories, including us; and what we are. Kaure was very fond of her, she even promised Renesmee that while she's here, she'll take good care of her."

Bella smiled and was looking at her daughter sleep. "How sweet of Kaure, at first I thought she hated what we are, but I was wrong about her; I've misjudged her."

"She finds Renesmee different from any other hybrid she knew from the Ticuna tribes, she saw her with a pure and good heart, that's why it was easy for Kaure to love Renesmee." said Edward while looking at her daughter sleep. "Anyway, we should be heading back to our room, we should rest our minds for tomorrow. First day of Renesmee's training."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, and I miss our honeymoon a few years ago." Edward smiled and stood from Renesmee's bed. "How about a swim tonight?" Edward reached his hand to Bella, she held Edward's hand and stood up. They left Renesmee's room and they dashed to the seashore, took their clothes off and swam, just like on their honeymoon.

The next day, seven o'clock in the morning; Bella, Edward and Renesmee was in the open field outside the house. They all dressed like they're going to the battlefield; long thick sleeves, pants and knee-length leather boots. Edward and Bella were facing their daughter as if they were fighting. "Okay, love. Today is day one of your training. Your mother and I will teach you the basics of self-defense, fighting techniques and proper hunting. Are you ready?" Edward asked. "Yes, daddy, I am ready."

They started the training with the basics first, posture, stance, senses and my controlling speed. Every week, Renesmee's performance was improving very well. Bella taught her how to control her thirst if she smells human blood, while Edward taught her from the basic to advanced fighting skills.

One afternoon, Renesmee was resting in her room, sleeping. Bella and Edward climbed up a very tall pine tree in the middle of the forest and gazed the wonderful view of Isle Esme. "She fights just like you, Bella; very focused and strong." said Edward, embracing Bella from behind. "But I thought she fights just like you, she's very fast even when in control." Bella chuckled. They both sighed and felt the refreshing wind of the forest. "Renesmee's really growing, she's not a baby anymore, Edward." said Bella emotionally. Edward smiled and kissed Bella's head. "Yes, her maturity's getting faster by the day, even her beauty." When they went back to the house, Bella and Edward went to Renesmee's room. Surprised, they saw a different Renesmee. An older one, even more beautiful, just like an eighteen year-old girl, with a longer and wavy shiny-bronze hair, fairer skin, reddish full lips, pinkish cheeks and her face with an angelic grace. Bella and Edward rushed near her in her bed, while sleeping, Bella and Edward felt strangely happy on her final growth.

"Bella, look at her. She's so beautiful, just like you."

"I can't believe it, Edward. It looks like she's just our age, like in her seventeen or eighteen years." Bella chuckled and shook her head in amazement. Renesmee woke and saw her parents seated beside her. "Hello mom, dad." Renesmee noticed something strange in the way she spoke; it seems that her voice changed from a girl's voice to a young lady's voice. She touched her throat and rushed to the mirror. She was very surprised on her new appearance, a taller, matured-looking and beautiful Renesmee. She giggled and went back to her bed to Bella and Edward.

"Mom, Dad! I didn't expect this!"

"You're so beautiful, my love. It doesn't even look like I'm your mother, we're like sisters!"

"Indeed, so lovely, so beautiful; and even taller than Bella!"

Renesmee happily embraced both of her parents and kissed them both. "I don't know what to say, but I'm really thankful. I'm sure everyone will love my new look, especially Jacob!" Bella and Edward smiled and hugged back their daughter. "Of course, love." Renesmee tried her new and unused adult-sized clothes, Bella gave her some of her accessories and jewelleries. After trying on some clothes, Renesmee went to the kitchen and looked for Kaure. She found her washing the dishes.

"Kaure!"

Kaure looked behind her and asked. "Good evening, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

Renesmee laughed. "Kaure, it's me! Renesmee."

Kaure stared at her from head to foot and gazed her into her chocolate brown eyes, she smiled and went near her. "My child, you've grown beautifully. You just look like your mother, especially her eyes." In Kaure's surprise, she embraced Renesmee.

"Thank you, Kaure. I appreciate it."

Bella and Edward followed her to the kitchen and joined Renesmee and Kaure together. Edward helped Kaure made Renesmee's dinner while Bella and Renesmee were in the dining table.

"Mom, when will be the last day of my training?"

"This coming Friday, because we will go back to Forks on Sunday night."

"Really? I can't wait to go back home! I'm sure they'll be surprised with the new me." Renesmee giggled.


End file.
